monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Frog Girls/Keroron
Keroron and Kururu are a group of friendly Frog Girls. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue Girl A "Frooog sooong ♪" "We have a lot of damp friends in the swamp♪ Everyone is playing around in the wetness. ♪" "Boing! Boing!" "I'll give you a good licking with this long tongue. ♪" "Frogs are omnivores, we can eat anything ♪ But it's impossible for us to eat big creatures like humans." "Ribbit ribbit..." "Frog Girls are a species that form groups. ♪" "The Slug and Earthworm Girls are good friends of ours. We're slimy friends. ♪" "Where did Purple go? She's a timid and easily frightened child, but... Well, she'll come out once we're squeezing your semen. ♪" "By stretching our tongues, we can catch fish in the swamp. ♪" "You want my mucus, don't you?" (+1 Sticky Slime) "I'll give you this. Be careful around my poisonous skin." (+1 Antidote Grass) "Make yourself stylish with this money." (+ 1080G) "Give me some eyedrops. When I'm in the swamp, garbage often gets into my eyes..." (Give 1 Eyedrop) *Yes - "Thanks! ♪" (+20 Affinity) *No - "You won't give it to me...?" "I want a cute accessory... Won't you give me some money?" (Give 648G) *Yes - "Thanks! ♪" (+25 Affinity) *No - "You won't give it to me...?" "I'm hungry... Do you have an apple?" (Give 1 Apple) *Yes - "Thanks! ♪" (+30 Affinity) *No - "You won't give it to me...?" "I love swamps and ponds! ♪ What kind of place do you like to live in?" *An ordinary house - "That doesn't seem like a dream..." *A luxurious apartment - "You have big dreams of being rich. ♪" (+5 Affinity) *Swamps and ponds - "Then you should live with me. ♪" (+10 Affinity) "A frog jumps into an old pond..." *The sound of water - "You know well! Are you a haiku maniac?" (+10 Affinity) *Traces of a dream - "That sounds rather sad..." *Splash splash! - "You don't have a talent for poetry..." (-5 Affinity) "Ribbit Ribbit. ♪" *That's a good singing voice - "Right? Ribbit ribbit. ♪" (+5 Affinity) *Are you drinking too much alcohol? - "Wrong, I'm singing!" (-5 Affinity) *Ribbit ribbit...♪ - "Will you sing along? Then let's sing a lot ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Do you know what combat skills a frog is good with?" *Sword skills - "I'm not good with swords... I don't like using weapons!" *Unarmed skills - "Yes, I'm good at unarmed combat. A frog's kicking power is amazing!" (+10 Affinity) *Boomerang skills - "I'm not good at throwing... A Slime Girl taught me, but I can't improve." "Hey hey... would you like to become slimy friends with me?" *I will - "Then let's be slimy! ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I won't - "What, you're mean!" (-5 Affinity) *What's a slimy friend? - "What is it...? It's a friend who's slimy. Isn't that common sense in the swamp?" Battle Dialogue Girl B "Where has Purple gone? She is a timid and easily frightened child, but... Well, she will probably turn up once we squeeze your semen." "Hop. Hop..." "I'll lick you plenty with this long tongue... ♪" "Riiiibbit" "We have many damp friends in the swamp. Everyone enjoys being wet." "By stretching our tongues, we can catch fish in the swamp." "We're good friends with the Slug and Earthworm Girls. They are slimy friends... ♪" "Frog Girls are a species that form groups." "Frogs are omnivores, we will eat anything. But it's impossible for us to eat big creatures like humans." "Frooog's sooong ♪" "Do you want my mucus...?" (+1 Sticky Slime) "Let me give you this... Be careful around my poisonous skin." (+1 Antidote Grass) "Please warm your pockets with this money..." (+ 1080G) "Won't you give me some eyedrops? Garbage can frequently get into my eyes when I'm in the swamp." (Give 1 Eyedrop) *Yes - "Thank you..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "Was that unacceptable...?" "I would like a stylish accessory... Won't you please give me some money?" (Give 648G) *Yes - "Thank you..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "Was that unacceptable...?" "I'm feeling hungry... Won't you please give me an apple?" (Give 1 Apple) *Yes - "Thank you..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "Was that unacceptable...?" "I love swamps and ponds. What kind of place do you like to live in?" *An ordinary house - "I like down-to-earth people." (+5 Affinity) *A luxurious apartment - "Greed does not impress me..." (-5 Affinity) *Swamps and ponds - "Then, why don't you live with me?" (+10 Affinity) "A frog leaps into an old pond..." *The sound of water - "You understand well, elegant man..." (+10 Affinity) *Traces of a dream - "How nihilistic..." (-5 Affinity) *Splash splash! - "You have a very funny way of thinking." (+5 Affinity) "Ribbit ribbit... ♪" *That's a good singing voice - "You think so? Ribbit ribbit... ♪" (+5 Affinity) *Are you drinking too much alcohol? - "How rude..." (-5 Affinity) *Ribbit ribbit...♪ - "Do you want to follow my lead? Then together... ♪" (+10 Affinity) "Do you know what combat skills a frog specializes in?" *Sword skills - "I'm not good with swords... I'm not suited to using weapons." *Unarmed skills - "Yes, I'm good at unarmed combat. A frog's kicking force is quite impressive." (+10 Affinity) *Boomerang skills - "I'm not good at throwing... I was taught by a Slime Girl. but I haven't really improved." "Would you like to become my slimy friend too?" *I will - "In that case, let's be slimy... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I won't - "You're an unsociable person..." (-5 Affinity) *What's a slimy friend? - "It is a friend who is slimy... Isn't that common sense in the swamp?" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Keroron and Kururu: "Ribbit ribbit... ♪ Can we make this castle slimy here and there?" With Melk: Melk: "Frogs are the natural enemy of slugs, but... Frog Girls are our slimy friends, aren't they?" Keroron and Kururu: "That's right! Slug Girls are slimy friends! ♪" Melk: "Then that means you don't eat slugs, do you...?" Keroron and Kururu: "Ribbit..." With Kaname: Keroron & Kururu: "Wow, Akaname! It feels like we're rivals at licking!" Kaname: "You're our tongue enemies! We'll settle this here with a licking showdown!" Keroron & Kururu: "We won't lose! *lick* *liiick* ♪" Kaname: "*lick* *lick* Agh! Poisonous!" Keroron & Kururu: "You're licking a frog's body..." Camp Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Interactions 1st Action: Keroron & Kururu: "Ribbit ribbit ♪" Keroron & Kururu are hopping around cheerfully! happens 2nd Action: Keroron & Kururu: "We caught this!" Keroron & Kururu present a gift! Beetle 3rd Action: Keroron & Kururu: "I don't like this savagery!" Keroron & Kururu ran away! ...But they got hungry and came back immediately. happens 4th Action: Keroron & Kururu: "Ribbit ribbit " Keroron & Kururu sang a frog song! ...But nothing happened. happens 5th Action: Keroron & Kururu : "Do your best ♪ Do your best ♪" Keroron & Kururu cheers on the others. Their morale rises! line gains increased Atk/Mag for a few turns. Gallery FrogKick.PNG|Cut in Category:Monsters Category:Land-Dweller Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Group Monsters Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2